Finding Sunshine (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of Finding Nemo Cast *Nemo - Pinga (Pingu) *Marlin - Pingu (Pingu) *Dory - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Gill - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peach - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bloat - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bubbles - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Deb/Flo - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gurgle - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jacques - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nigel - Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Gerald - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Crush - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Squirt - Fluffy the Cat (Horrid Henry) *Bruce - Doc Hopper (The Muppet Movie) *Anchor - Diesel (Thomas & Friends) *Chum - Zorran (TUGS) *Mr. Ray - Marty (with Alex, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice and Mort as Extras) (Madagascar) *Pearl - Singing Soraya (Horrid Henry) *Sheldon - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Tad - George Beard (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants The Frist Epic Movie'')'' *Darla Sherman - Moody Margaret (Horrid Henry) *Coral - Pingi (Pingu) *The Barracuda - The Cyclops (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Anglerfish - Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Seagulls - The Pig Natives (Muppet Treasure Island) *The Whale - Bird (A Bug's Life) Hqdefault-1423326830.jpg|Pinga as Nemo Pingu as Boots.jpg|Pingu as Marlin Sawyer1324.jpg|Sawyer as Dory Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Gill Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Peach Patrick Star-0.jpg|Patrick Star as Bloat Mr. krabs spongebob squarepants.png|Mr. Krabs as Bubbles Pearl.png|Pearl as Deb Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Gurgle Plankton in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Plankton as Jacques Captain Underpants.png|Captain Underpants as Nigel Eric Cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman as Gerald Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as Crush MrDochopper.jpg|Doc Hopper as Bruce MainDieselCGI.png|Diesel as Anchor ZorranHeader.jpg|Zorran as Chum Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Mr. Ray Alex.jpg|Alex as Extra (Mr. Ray) Madagascar Melman.png|Melman as Extra (Mr. Ray) Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria as Extra (Mr. Ray) King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Extra (Mr. Ray) Maurice the Aye-Aye.jpg|Maurice as Extra (Mr. Ray) Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Extra (Mr. Ray) Harold Hutchins picture.png|Harold Hutchins as Sheldon George Beard picture.png|George Beard as Tad Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants as Dr. Philip Sherman Pingi and her Bag.jpg|Pingi as Coral Cyclops spongebob.jpg|Cyclops as The Barracuda It's-The-Spongebob-Squarepants-Movie-spongebob-squarepants-17196098-1360-768.jpg|Frogfish as The Anglerfish (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia